Yugioh! DE - Episode 080
Autograph Synopsis Cameron misses his friends' duel. Summary Day 6 The episode begins exactly the same and the previous episode right after Rachel Fantina and Natalie Briar's rain delay duel. Maya decides to take what she's learned from the duel and return to the hotel to rearrange her Deck based on some strategies to counter Rachel's Insect Deck. Cameron decides to stay outside and explore New York a little more. They agree to meet again at Yankee Stadium for Clarissa's duel. Museums During Cameron's excursion, his private security detail clings to him per his job which annoys Cameron nonetheless. Cameron decides to explore the Museum of Natural History and Museum of Modern Art, which incidentally takes a few hours. Cameron checks the time and decides to leave for Yankee Stadium to arrive on time for Clarissa and Mila's duel. Meeting Fans As Cameron as his security guard walk toward the limousine, Cameron is stopped by a kid who asks him if he's Cameron Tribble. Cameron confirms he is but does not understand how the kid knows his name. The kid explains he saw Cameron on T.V. and saw his duel against Tyler Morrison. The kid's parents rush to get their son, apologizing to Cameron for him. The kid explains who Cameron is and wants an autograph and a picture. Cameron is happy to agree and learns the kid's name is Charlie Green. Others notice Cameron's gesture for the kid and more people on the street begin to recognize him as an upcoming quarter-finalist of the U.S. Junior Championship. Cameron's bodyguard steps in before too many crowd him. Cameron takes many pictures and signs many autographs and accepts he might miss the duel when he realizes he's being too nice to say no. Cameron calls out to Charlie and asks him if he wants to have an impromptu duel. The kid is absolutely thrilled by the prospect. Dueling a Fan Cameron retrieves his duel disk from the limousine and everyone allots him and Charlie space for the duel. Cameron asks Charlie if he wants to go first or second. Charlie wants to go second. Cameron has a short simple opening turn, but Charlie proves himself very talented and aggressive as his tactically Ritual Simmons "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane". His tactic reduces Cameron's LP to 1400 by the turn's end. Cameron draws and Charlie asks for Cameron to give him a high-power fast-paced duel, different from his usual slow tactics. Cameron obliges and Snychro Summons "Red Wyvern", who destroys "Shinato" with its effect. "Red Wyvern" attacks Charlie's other monster, "Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands" and the kid almost wins with the effect of "Honest", but Cameron reveals "Effect Shut" that negates "Honest's" effect and allows "Red Wyvern" to destroy Charlie's monster. Charlie does not give up and Ritual Summons "Shinato" again, but Cameron stops his offensive efforts with "Waboku". Once Charlie returns "Honest" to his hand from the GY, Cameron concedes that he cannot defeat "Shinato" by battle. Instead he Synchro Summons using a new monster with "Red Wyvern" as Synchro Material. Cameron Synchro Summons "Seven Swords Warrior" whose effect inflicts 800 damage to Charlie when equipped with "Angel Wing". Cameron then has "Shinato" destroyed by "Seven Swords Warrior's" second effect. Cameron delivers a direct attack that wins him the duel. Charlie is disappointed by the loss but Cameron congratulates him on his victory. Cameron checks the time and sees that he missed Clarissa and Mila's duel but is happy Clarissa advanced to the quarterfinals. End of Day 6 That evening Clarissa has her post-duel interview and she explains some of "health problems" that led to her collapse following her second round duel and assures it will not happen again. Clarissa speaks highly about Mila and her dueling as well as their friendship at Duel Academy. She shares that the most difficult aspect of the duel was going in knowing that Mila knew her strategies but she also knew Mila's strategies, so they had to innovate with their duels on the spot to throw off the other. The last two duels of the day are shown, and Felix is among the winners, so he will advance to the quarterfinals. At dinner that night, Clarissa and Mila are irked Cameron missed their duel, but he's trending online for his impromptu duel against a kid. They agree Cameron missed their duel to be nice to fans so they cannot be too upset. Mila shares that she will spend one more day in New York but leave for Pennsylvania with her family on Sunday. She wants to stick around and actually enjoy New York for one day before leaving. Still she congratulates Clarissa for winning their duel and hopes she makes the final. Maya insists she'll be the one to defeat Clarissa in the final. Clarissa asks if she'll be able to make it passed Cameron. Cameron and Maya share sly looks and Cameron says that they both need to advance to the semifinals first. An excited Maya says she intends to be ready for Rachel's deck. Maya asks Cameron if he's ready for Cole's. Cameron thinks about Cole and his "X-Saber" and his reaction is not shown. Featured Duel: Cameron Tribble vs. Charlie Green Turn 1: Cameron Cameron sets a monster and one Spell/Trap. Turn 2: Charlie Charlie Normal Summons “Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands (1400/100). The effect of "Manju" allows Charlie to add a Ritual Monster or Ritual Spell to his hand from his Deck upon Normal Summon. Charlie adds “Shinato, King of a Higher Plane” to his hand. He activates “Advanced Ritual Art”, milling 2 copies of “Dunames Dark Witch”, to Ritual Summon “Shinato” (3300/3000) in Attack Position. “Shinato” attacks and destroys Cameron’s set monster, revealed to be “Witch of the Black Forest” (1100/1200). Upon destruction, “Witch of the Black Forest” allows Cameron to add “Nettles” to his hand from his Deck. Since “Shinato” destroyed a Defense Position Monster, its effect activates to inflict damage equal to "Witch's" DEF (Cameron 4000 > 2800). “Manju” attacks directly (Cameron 2800 > 1400). Charlie sets one card. Turn 3: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons “Goblindbergh” (1400/0). Upon Normal Summon "Goblinbergh" allows Cameron to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from his hand. He Special Summons “Nettles” (1200/400) in Attack Position. Cameron tunes "Goblinbergh" with "Nettles" to Synchro Summon “Red Wyvern” (2400/2000) in Attack Position. Cameron activates “Red Wyvern's" effect to destroy the monster on the field with the highest ATK, so he has “Shinato” destroyed. “Red Wyvern” attacks “Manju”. Charlie activates “Honest” in his hand, discading it to have "Manju" gain ATK equal to "Red Wyvern's" ATK. Cameron activates “Effect Shut” to negate "Honest's" effect and destroy it. “Manju” is then destroyed (Charlie 4000 > 3000). Cameron sets one card. Turn 4: Charlie Charlie activates “Pre-Preparation of Rites” to add “Shinato’s Ark” to his hand from his Deck then “Shinato” to his hand from his GY. He activates “Dark Factory of Mass Production” to add his 2 “Dunames” to his hand from his GY. Charlie activates “Shinato’s Ark”, discarding the 2 "Dunames", to Ritual Summon “Shinato” in Attack Position. Charlie activates “Beckoning Light” to discard his hand than add any LIGHT monsters to his hand from his GY equal to the number of cards he dicarded. He discarded 1 card so he can add 1 LIGHT monster to his hand. Charlie adds “Honest” to his hand. “Shinato” attacks “Red Wyvern”; Cameron activates “Waboku”, preventing him from taking any Battle Damage this turn, and his monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. Turn 5: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons “Glow-Up Bulb” (100/1000). He tunes "Red Wyvern" with "Glow-Up Bulb" to Synchro Summon “Seven Swords Warrior” (2300/1800) in Attack Position. Cameron equips “Seven Swords Warrior” with “Angel Wing”. The first effect of "Seven Swords Warrior" inflicts 800 damage to Charlie the first time it is equipped with an Equip Card each turn (Charlie 3000 > 2200). Cameron uses “Seven Swords Warrior’s” second effect to send “Angel Wing” to the GY and destroy a face-up card on the field, selecting “Shinato”. “Seven Swords Warrior” attacks directly (Charlie 2200 > 0). Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels